Not Silly Stories
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: When our mane cast gets transported into a book of fariytales, they have to play out their tales they're mistaken for in three days time or the evil Story Keeper will make them stay forever! Cover image made with Azalea's dress up Dolls Heroine Creator
1. Once Upon a Time

"And then the prince and Briar Rose were married, and the wedding feast was given and they lived happily ever after all their lives long... " Pinkie Pie finished.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow your book, Twilight! Or at least holding it up for me." Yawned Pinkie as she looked down at the sleeping twins of Pound and Pumpkin Cake. "Sure Pinkie. I love sharing fariytales with  
others! There's so many lessons in them too." Twilight said, slipping her book of fariytales in her saddlebag. "Yeah! I wish you could go into that book! Imagine all the fun you could have in a fairytale!" Pinkie giggled. Her friend  
suddenly looked worried. "Er… I don't think so! You could be handed a posin apple o-or prick your hoof on a spindle and you'd be asleep forever! That's a bad, bad idea." Twilight whispered. "Why are you so afraid? It was just a thought."  
Pinkie said. The alicorn shrugged. "O-oh, alright. I better get back to the castle."

At the castle, Twilight sat awake in her bedroom. It was well past midnight and she looked through her fairytale book. The book had colorful pictures to describe the story it told on the next page. She flipped to the last two pages that brought  
back too many memories to count. There was a sudden knock at her door and she slammed the book shut. Who could be awake at this hour? The mare stood up and opened the door.

"Twilight? What are you doing up? You need to get to sleep." Spike said. The alicorn frowned. "Ahem, you're a baby dragon, you need to get to sleep." The dragon shrugged. "I can't sleep. Can I stay in here for  
a little bit?" Before Twilight could answered, he walked in. "I can't wait for the party! It's going to be the best day ever!" He yawned, jumping on the bed. Twilight sat down next to him and rolled her eyes. "You've told me a  
thousand times." She giggled. Spike smiled and said, "Tomorrow's Rarity's birthday! Today was the day the most beautiful creature on earth was born." He sighed. The dragon turned to a picture on the nightstand. It was of Twilight as  
a filly reading to a baby Spike.

"I miss when you read fairy stories to me… I always wondered why you stopped." Spike said, looking at Twilight. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to read them anymore." She sighed. The dragon looked at her book.  
"But you do read them. Just no-"

"I don't like to, Spike!" Twilight creid, making him jump. She softened a little and sighed. "We need to go to bed."

A few hours later there was a bustle of activity in the castle. It was Rarity's birthday and the party was being set up.

"I need more frosting pepole!" Pinkie creid, for she was icing a vanilla cake with white frosting, just like her friend wanted it. Spike handed her a tube and she finished. It was all ready and Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Starlight,  
Pinkie Pie, and Twilight were awaiting the guest of honor.

Rarity opened the door and gasped at the scene. "SURPRISE!" The group yelled. "Oh girls! You shouldn't have!" The unicorn said, rushing to them. They group hugged. After parting, they walked together when Rarity pointed something  
out. "Twilight? Why did you leave that book there?" Twilight looked and gasped. Her fairytale book lay wide open. She looked at the picture and saw it was the story of Sleeping Beauty. She grabbed it with her magic before Rarity could touch  
it. "I didn't leave it." Twilight said with a bit of panic in her voice, teleporting it to her bedroom.

The book appear five more times throughout the party in random spots and the princess grew more and more afraid.

"Twi! Are you okay?" Rainbow asked after Twilight was hyperventilating after seeing it yet again. "I-it's happening all over again!" She whispered. "What's happening again?" Applejack asked. The princess bit her lip.  
"The book."

"The book? What about the book?" Starlight asked. "It's coming for us!" Twilight whispered. "The… Book is coming to get us? How could that happen?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Books might be magical! Like evil magic coming to eat us up!" Pinkie yelled, baring her teeth. Rarity rolled her eyes. "Twilight, darling, I'm getting rid of this book." She said. The mare only touched the book and she  
vanished. The group gasped in horror. "No! Rarity!" Twilight cried. "W-where did she go?!" Fluttershy asked. They all nodded together, touched the book and disappeared. "No! My friends!" Twilight gasped. Spike looked  
at her. "Let's go!" Before the princess could stop him, he put his claw on and vanished. Twilight put her hoof down.

The friends found themselves in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. They looked at each other and gasped. Twilight and Spike looked normal but the others were dressed in very different clothes.

Rainbow Dash had a light blue checkered dress on with red tights and a red cloak to match.

Fluttershy had a blue dress that had a yellow skirt and short sleeves. Her mane was tied with a red ribbon.

Rarity wore a gray forest dress yet had a golden circlet on her head. Her purple mane was braided and pink roses were woven in.

Applejack only wore brown ugly rags and her mane was tied back with a blue handkerchief under her hat. But she was glad she didn't have to wear a fancy gown like most of her friends.

Starlight wore a purple sun dress with golden patterns on it. But that wasn't the most changed.

Pinkie Pie wore a white, fluffy dress with pink feather sewn on. Her hair had been put in a bun and she wore a tiara of silver with even more feathers coming out.

"Wow! That's the exact opposite of a hair cut!" Pinkie cried, pointing to Starlight. The unicorn turned and to her horror she saw her mane had grown and was around seventy feet! "My hair!" She cried. Rarity shook her head.  
"If that is permanent, I'm never styling it again!"

Twilight opened the book which had come with her and checked. It was true looking at the pictures. "Girls… I think we're in the fariytale land."


	2. The Story Keeper And His Rules

"I don't get it! How could this happen?" Twilight creid, pacing back and forth. The others were just as amazed as her.

"Um, Twilight, I don't mean to bother, but do you know something about the book? Something that maybe would transport us here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah! And why we're in these silly costumes?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Well, I personally think they're beautiful clothes!" Rarity huffed, trying to find the end of Starlight's new hair.

"So we're fairytale characters?! Oh! Oh! Can I be the Evil Queen from Snow White?!"

They all looked at Pinkie confused. "What? Being a hero gets boring sometimes." She said.

"I don't think we can pick the stories." Twilight sighed. Spike pulled on her tail. "We haven't we changed Twilight?" The mare was silent for a moment. "I-"

There was a sudden gust of wind and the girls saw the meadow disappearing. "What's going on here?!" Applejack creid.

They landed on a hard ground of wood and helped each other up. "Welcome, welcome, my dears!" Came a booming voice out of nowhere. Fluttershy squealed and they all jumped. "Who's there?" Rainbow growled, getting ready  
for a fight. There was a puff of smoke and a cream colored pony with a brown mane and beard stepped forward. "Don't be so rash, Rainbow. I'm here to explain somethings. Of course, the princess knows all about it, you have grown so much since  
I saw you, Twilight." The alicorn hung her head. "Twilight?" Spike whispered, looking to her.

"No time for that now!" The mysterious pony said. The mane seven looked confused at his statement. "Let's start off with some introductions. Hello Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight, Fluttershy, Twilight, and dear Spike,  
you may call me, The Story Keeper."

"Story keeper?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. I write all sorts of stories, episodes, anything you can think of, really. But I made this book because I couldn't see how a world with magic like yours hadn't had fairy stories like mine. And when any pony touches the book, they're  
transported here, to me."

"Now here are the rules, you are all dressed up in costumes, but to all else but me, Twilight, and Spike, you appear as your fairytale counterpart. You all have the book to guide you and you'll all take turns at it. But know this, you  
must make sure each of your tales comes to an end in three days time and you don't die in your stories and then i'll let you go. If not… You stay here forever, and separated too. And a bonus, I'll let you help each other," He smirked. "If  
you can find each other, that is." They felt the room spinning and they felt themselves back in the meadow.

"What did that even mean?" Pinkie asked. The others shrugged. Suddenly there was a sound of magic and both Twilight and Starlight had vanished! "Wh-where'd they go?!" Spike creid.

"I don't know. But we have to find them!" Rainbow growled.

Applejack tugged on Rainbow before she could fly into the dark forest ahead. "Wait! The Story Keeper said that we were dressed as characters… And we'd play out our story…"

"And judging by the hair, wouldn't Starlight be…"

"I'm Rapunzel?!" Starlight creid, looking out the single tower window.

"Apparently." Twilight said, flipping through the book. She stopped on the page where at the bottom said, Rapunzel. The picture was of a light purple mare with a dark purple and turquoise mane, Starlight, looking out her window  
and down at a climbing Prince.

"We need to get out of here!" Starlight whispered, running to a door and almost tripping over her braid. She pulled and pulled but with no avail. "It's sealed shut…" She sighed. The mare peered out. "So… I need to  
wait out in this boring tower till a prince shows up?" She asked, very bored.

"Or a witch." Twilight said.

Starlight looked at her. "Thanks Twilight, I feel so much better." She groaned.

"We've been walking for hours!" Fluttershy whispered softly.

"I can barely take another step!" Rarity cried, almost collapsing on the forest floor.

"Maybe it is time for a break…" Applejack said.

Spike looked to them, a bit shocked. "But our friends!"

"Will be safe if they go by the story. There's no violence in Rapunzel!" Pinkie giggled.

"Twilight read me that story when I was little, in the original, the witch cut Rapunzel's hair, used that to trick the prince and pushed him out the window into a thorn patch!"

It was silent for a moment. "Ok… We should find that tower." Rainbow sighed, getting up. Suddenly, something hit her hard on the head. They all looked and saw a small black shoe. The ponies looked up, into the treetops and saw a young  
filly sleeping there. The girl awoke and peered down at them. She used her magic to bring herself down and all were shocked at who it was.

The mares looked out the tower window, looking for someway to get out. "Oh… Really?!" Starlight suddenly creid, putting a hoof on her head. She lit her horn and transported out. She grinned up at Twilight. "See?" Starlight laughed.

The princess nodded but suddenly her eyes wided and she ran farther into the tower.

Starlight was confused for a minute then felt a yank on her hair that made her head go back to face the culprit. "My dear, sweet, Rapunzel, what are you doing out of your tower?" The mare gasped as she looked up into one of her  
best friends in the world. "T-Trixie?! You're the witch?!"


	3. Rapunzel

Trixie pushed the mare to the ground and looked at her. "Rapunzel, don't play dumb. Now, get back in your tower." Starlight stared at her. "Y-you didn't speak in third person, Trixie… And… You don't know me?" She whispered.

"What has gotten into you? Of course I know you, Rapunzel… And I never speak in third person. Who is this Trixie?" She suddenly narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been outside?" She growled.

Starlight blinked and looked to the tower. "O-only a few minutes, I promise!" She cried. The witch walked up to her and grabbed her. "Then get back in it." The girl fell from her strong grip and was about to teleport  
back when the other interrupted. "You will climb back up as punishment." The witch growled. Starlight looked at her in horror.

"B-but-"

"Do it!"

She gasped and threw her braid. It latched onto a hook at the top of the tall tower. The mare sighed and started to climb.

Starlight collapsed in a heap at the tower window. She looked up and saw Twilight in the corner. The princess cast an invisible spell and she vanished. The other turned to look out the window.

"Well? Let down your hair! I'm coming up!" The witch snarled.

The girl gasped and looked at her long braid.

* * *

"SWEETIE BELLE?!" The group gasped together.

The filly was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a black hair ribbon tying her mane.

There was a moment of silence. "Er… No? I had the craziest dream though! I fell down a hole, then I found this Wonderland full of amazing creatures! I drank tea with a funny pony and rabbit and then I went to a palace and this Queen  
wanted me dead!" The girl creid. They still stared. "My name's Alice, by the way."

"Alice?" Rarity asked, taking the girl's chin in her hoof. "A-are you positive?" She whispered. The filly nodded uncertainty.

"Yes? Are you a princess?" Sweetie Belle, or Alice in this world, asked.

Rarity glanced up at her golden circlet. "I can't tell…"

"Okay… Alice. We're looking for some ponies." Rainbow Dash said.

"Who?"

"Their names are Twilight and Starlight." Applejack said.

"Never heard of them, sorry." The girl sighed.

"Wait… We're looking for the wrong ponies in this world." Applejack said.

Fluttershy nodded and bent down to the filly. "Have you heard of a mare named Rapunzel in a tower?"

Alice racked her mind. "Hm… I don't think this is real, but when I'm in the trees, I sometimes see an outline of a tower in that direction." She said, pointing. The ponies nodded and ran that way. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
Alice yelled.

* * *

As the witch walked around Starlight who sat in a chair. "I told you, Rapunzel… You've tried to escape so many times. When I caught your father sneaking in my garden, stealing my plants. I thought I would take many years of  
happiness from him when I took you as a baby. But now I realize I took years of an annoying brat who always tries to escape!" She yelled. Starlight flinched. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She whispered. "Good. I'm going  
to leave, but one more escape, there will be a punishment."

A few minutes later, after the witch was gone, Twilight appeared. She opened the book and read. "It should be the part where the prince comes in soon." She said.

"Who-" Starlight stopped at a sound.

"Um, Rapunzel? Let down your hair." A voice said.

She threw out her hair and after a few minutes, the prince collapsed onto the floor. The mare fell back in surprise. "I'm sorry I startled you, miss."

"Sunburst?" Starlight creid.

"No… I'm a prince. My name's Flynn."

Starlight stared at him. "You're the prince?!" Twilight whispered. She looked at Starlight. "Oh, he's the prince." She giggled. Starlight blushed.

"M-my name's St-"

"Rapunzel." Twilight coughed.

"Yes… I'm Rapunzel and the witch trapped me here." Starlight whispered.

"She trapped two mares here?" The prince gasped, pointing to Twilight.

The princess suddenly gasped. Starlight turned around to face the witch. "Trixie! I can explain!" She creid, guarding Sunburst.

"You disobedient child!" The witch growled, looking at Twilight and Sunburst. "Don't hurt them! They're my friends!" Starlight said.

"You know friends are to be dealt with, dear." Trixie growled. "What?"

* * *

The friends struggled as they were all tied up in Starlight's massive braid and dangling above a fire. "Is this how the story's supposed to go?! I don't remember this part!" Starlight creid.

"Not really!" Twilight answered.

"I'm really confused at the moment! What are you two talking about?!" The prince asked.

The witch smiled up at them. "So, are you feeling your punishment?" She asked.

There was a sudden crack of a stick behind her and the witch turned to see the girls and Spike. "Let our friends go!" Fluttershy whispered.

Trixie laughed at them. "Rarity! Make me a pair of scissors stat!" Rainbow said.

The unicorn did, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew up.

The others dodged the witch's attacks best they could and Rainbow cut the braid and grabbed Sunburst. Fluttershy caught Starlight and Twilight flew to the ground.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Alice, and Spike were huddled at a rock and the witch was just about to get them when she was suddenly encased in pink crystal. "Don't ever try to hurt my friends again!" Starlight creid. The  
mare cut her mane a bit more, making it it's normal length.

They all group hugged and the prince touched Starlight's shoulder. "Y-you were incredible, Rapunzel and I want to take you back to my kingdom with me." The mare gasped. "I- If I could, I would say yes in a blink of an  
eye, but now? I can't… But maybe in my world?"

"Your world?" The prince asked.

"It's a bit difficult to understand…" She whispered.

They turned at a glowing light and saw it coming from the book. "Look!" Twilight gasped. They did and saw the story of Rapunzel had a new picture. It was the same prince but instead of Starlight, there was a mare wearing the  
same clothes but was a peach color and had long blond hair. "The story is back to normal." The princess realized.

"One down… six to go…" Twilight sighed. Pinkie Pie suddenly vanished along with Spike and the book.

"Here we go again!" Rainbow yawned. Alice and the prince stared in amazement. "Yeah… We'll explain later." Applejack chuckled, motioning for Alice to follow. They trudged into the dark forest in search of their missing  
friends. 

* * *

**You might have noticed that I didn't call Trixie, Sunburst, or Sweetie Belle by their real names. That's because this is a different world and they have different personalities than the real ones. Don't worry, the rest of the CMC are coming!**


	4. Swan Lake

Pinkie Pie and Spike were walking in a village. "Where are we?! Who am I?!" Pinkie giggled, bouncing around. Spike shrugged. He looked through the book. "Well that's unexpected…" He whispered.

"Oh! Oh! Am I the evil queen like I've always dreamed?" Spike looked at her in confusion. "What?! Can't a girl dream?" Pinkie whispered. "Look."

They looked at the page and saw a picture of Pinkie Pie dancing in a lake. Beside her was a double but with dark feathers on her dress, the bottom said, "Swan Lake". "Oh no! This story involves the mirror pool!" Pinkie Pie cried.  
"No, it's not. Swan Lake was actually a ballet before, that's why I was surprised."

"Why? I'm really graceful you know!" They were silent for a moment. "Sure, Pinkie…"

The mare suddenly gasped. "Look! A bunny!" She yelled. The girl almost tripped over her ballet dress running after it. Spike scanned the book and gasped. 'Pinkie, no! You can't!" He chased after her. 

* * *

"So, who are we looking for?" Alice asked, trotting after the girls. "Pinkie had feathers on her dress and knowing my dress symbolizing, it might be a story about a swan." Rarity said.

"Swan Lake!" Twilight gasped.

"That sounds very graceful…" Fluttershy whispered.

They nodded. "Let's see… Swan Lake started in a village, Alice, do you know a small, run down village near a magic lake… Perhaps?" Twilight asked.

"No, I don't know villages well… Oh! One of my best friends can probably figure it out!" Alice grinned. 

* * *

"Pinkie! Wait!" Spike yelled. Pinkie chased after the bunny but bumped into somepony. She glanced up at Chrysalis. "Oh… Um hi… Chrysalis?!" The mare gasped. The pony helped her up. "What are you doing, you brat?!"  
The changeling growled. "I-I'm sorry." Pinkie said, brushing the dirt of her dress. Spike ran into the forest and hid in a bush.

"Do you know who I am, child?!"

"Yeah! Chrysalis! Duh!" Pinkie giggled.

"Who? I am Odile and by looking at you… You're the annoying girl my changelings have been telling me about! The one destined to overthrow me and my throne of the forest." Odile growled.

Pinkie raised her eyebrows. "Wow, there's a lot more detail than I thought in this ballet."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, you shall not take my throne, you little wretch!" Chrysalis growled. Pinkie gasped as the Queen's magic surrounded her.

When the smoke vanished, in the pony's place was a swan with pink feathers. The swan honked in surprise and Odile laughed. "My poor, little swan! Only way to break that spell is for your true love to proclaim his passion for you! But  
then again, who would to a pathetic bird!" She snickered. She vanished. Spike popped out of the bush and ran to Pinkie. "Y-you're a swan!" The dragon gasped.

* * *

"Where's your friend, Sweetie- Alice? We've been walking for a while now." Rarity sighed.

The girls stopped when Alice ran up to a farm house. She knocked frantically. The door opened and a familiar yellow filly came out. She had twin braids tied with pink bows and a blue checkered dress on. "Applebloom!" Applejack creid,  
running up to her and hugging her. The filly flinched. "Um… Hey? Mah' name's Dorothy, do Ah' know you?"

Applejack bit her lip. "A-ah guess not…"

"We need to help my friends find their friends. They come from a different world!" Alice giggled. Dorothy laughed.

"Trust me, Ah know places, I just went to a land called Oz! It was weird. But I'm ready to help!"

* * *

"Come on Pinkie!" They didn't tell how she got the power to turn back into a pony, but we can go find a lake!" Spike said, walking with the swan Pinkie.

That night, they found a lake and Pinkie floated in the water. She gave a honk at sudden voice. "Don't be afraid, sweet child. I will help you with your problem." Then a familiar alicorn appeared. "Princess Luna?!" Spike  
gasped. The swan honked in surprise as well. "I will help you, little swan." Her horn lit up and it surrounded the bird. In it's place was Pinkie Pie.

"Aw man! Being a swan's pretty fun!" The mare sighed. Not to fear, for you anyway. My magic only works at night so when the sunrises, you will turn into a swan til night." Luna said.

"But we only have three days until my friends are trapped here forever!" Spike creid. Luna raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Um, alright. Well, good luck to you, my little swan." She vanished. Pinkie smiled. "What's next?"

"Next, a prince comes and finds you and you two fall in love! Oh, and you have to say your name's Odette."

"Sure!"

* * *

The girls walked into the village and looked around. "Where do you think Pinkie and Spike are?" Starlight asked.

"If this is Swan Lake, I'm guessing they're at, well, a lake. It's day time so Pinkie's probably-"

"A bird?!" Rainbow laugthed.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yes. The prince should be going hunting soon." She said, looking at a castle in the distance.

"Hunting?! How cruel!" Fluttershy gasped.

"If you're friend's a duck and he's hunting, tough business for her." Dorothy whispered.

Applejack gulped. "Yeah, ah' sure hope Pinkie's okay…" She sighed.

* * *

"I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!" Pinkie sang, of course, to Spike, it only sounded like honks. She fluttered and flew around when suddenly, an arrow hit the tree in front of her. Pinkie honked in surprise. Spike gasped. "Run!  
Or, um, fly!" He yelled.

She did so, arrows still chasing her when she suddenly saw the moon rise. She flew to the ground just as she turned to her normal form. Pinkie was about to skip away when she felt somepony watching. She turned to a tree and saw a familiar pony  
behind it. "Er… You! Wait! Wait, I got it… Cheese! My ol' buddy Cheese! How are you?! Throw any parties lately?" The stallion blinked and stepped out.

"What a duesy! Who's Cheese? And who are you? You were a beautiful swan one moment then a beautiful pony the next!" He gasped.

"I'm… Odette, what's your name… Here of course." Pinkie replied, stepping closer.

"I'm Prince Siegfried. It's great to meet you, miss Odette the swan/mare!"

"I'm happy too! But I have to say… the way to break this curse and for me to be a  
pony forever, my true love must proclaim it to a audience… So, do you know any pony like that?" Pinkie asked, bouncing next to him.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Cheese whispered, leaning towards her. Pinkie blinked in suprise but leaned too. "Er… Um… I have a idea." Cheese whispered. The mare smiled. "What?"

"Well, it's going to be my birthday tomarow-"

"Yes! We need to plan the biggest, bestest party for you! And-"

"Being a prince, I already would have that kind, sorry. But it would be no fun without you, it's too fancy for me. I will announce my love for you there, but, do you love me back?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie blushed in surprise. "I… Yes, of course!" She giggled. They hugged and parted ways.

"Remember, tomorrow." Cheese winked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" The mare laughed

"Wow…" Pinkie whispered as he left.

* * *

The others had devised a plan. They would sneak into the prince's ball and make sure Pinkie got in. In the original, the swan maiden died when the prince announced his love to a mare disguised as Odette.

"We can't go to a ball in these old rags!" Rarity huffed, looking at their offits. "We're going to have to, they go with our story." Twilight sighed. Rarity rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She sighed.

Pinkie was a swan, getting ready for the moon to rise, and was happy to be going to the prince's ball. Spike read through the book while she danced as gracefully as she could around him.

"There you are!" A familiar voice giggled.

Pinkie and Spike flipped their heads around. "Fluttershy? Girls!" Spike creid, running with Pinkie and embracing their friends. "Hurry! We can't be late for the ball!" Twilight creid. Rainbow, Applejack, and Dorothy gave  
a groan. Ball's weren't really their things.

The group was about to leave when a laugh filled the clearing. "Not so fast, ladies." Odelie growled.

They gasped and turned to face her when thornes blocked their way.

"Chrysalis." Rainbow growled.

The alicorn groaned. "Why does every pony think that?! No! I'm somepony completely different! Listen, you ten are staying here and I'm having the prince, not miss annoying Odette!" She growled.

Pinkie honked in protest and Starlight covered her mouth and shook her head.

The Queen grinned slyly and there was a green flash. When it cleared, it seemed like it was Pinkie Pie, but all knew it wasn't true.

"You can't keep us here!" Alice cried.

"Hm, try to stop me, girl. Also, say goodbye, little swan, you won't live long after I steal your true love!" Odele laughed, vanishing.

"Oh no! This is bad. We gotta to get Pinkie to the palace!" Dorothy cried, looking around. "Right…" Applejack murmured.

The swan maiden looked at the lake and made a clicking noise.

* * *

Odile disguised as Pinkie Pie walked into the palace and gave a smug smile when she caught a sight of the prince.

She walked gracefully down the steps to meet him.

"Wow! You look… Beautiful." Cheese whispered, taking her hoof.

"Thank you, my prince. I'm happy to be here!" Odile giggled.

"Before I announce my love to you, may I have this dance?" Cheese asked, extending his hoof.

She took it and smiled smugly. "Yes, and remember, your love for only me."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy was making little clicks and honks to the other swans in the lake. She looked up and nodded.

"They said they'd help… But, isn't there another way? They could hurt themselves!" Fluttershy creid.

The swans honked. "Oh, alright, if you really want to!" Fluttershy sighed.

The birds flew up and grabbed the unthorny parts of the branches blocking their way and pulled. When they were all gone, the swans landed and bowed. The ponies cheered and clapped, then ran to the palace.

Pinkie ran up to the palace and flew to a window. She saw Odile dancing gracefully with her prince.

* * *

Odile looked to the window and saw Pinkie. She narrowed her eyes and curtains covered the window. Cheese lifted her up as they counted to dance ballet. "You know, I thought you'd be a bit less graceful, Odete. You know, I prefer to bogie  
down then ballet." Siegfried whispered. "Do you want to?

"And make a fool out of ourselves? I should think not!" Odile hissed.

The prince raised his eyebrows.

* * *

The swan honked and honked, trying to get the prince's attention.

"Let us in!" Twilight creid to the guard.

"I'm sorry, miss, but this is a private event."

"I think now is the time to tell them you love me!" Odile sighed.

The prince bit his lip. "Okay, Odette…"

They turned to the crowd watching them. "Um, everypony, there's a announcement I'd like to make…"

Pinkie honked a "No!" Through the window.

"I must say that I have a undying love for a maiden I met only hours ago. I know it's weird, but I do know it's true!"

"No!" Pinkie honked again.

"My love is for this mare right here, Odette." Siegfried sighed.

"No! No!" Pinkie screeched as she fell, turning back to a girl as the moon rose. Her friends gasped and caught her.

Cheese felt a pain in his heart and he grabbed it. "What's going on?!" He gasped.

"That, my dear prince, is your love dying!" Odile laughed.

Siegfried pushed her away. "Where's Odette?!" He yelled.

"Try outside."

Siegfried ran out to the courtyard and saw Pinkie dying in her tearful friends arms. "No…" He whispered, running to her. He bent down and cupped her face in his hooves.

"I'm so sorry. But, I do love you." He sighed. Then he gave a long and passionate kiss.

When it ended, Pinkie gasped for air. "Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen, but, I believe this story's at an end!" She whispered, seeing herself replaced by a brown haired peach mare.

"What?" Siegfried asked.

Suddenly, Rarity, Twilight and the book vanished.

Pinkie got up and curtseyed. "It's been a pleasure… Seeing your ball, it was so boring, you should try to get into party making… You'd be great." She whispered. The other ran off and Pinkie smiled. "Good bye." She sighed, then  
turned and ran.

"What strange girls." Cheese muttered. 


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Rarity and Twilight awoke in a drafty room with a huge and fancy looking bed. The mares looked at it and Rarity flung herself on the bed. "Finally, a bed I can rest on!" She sighed. Twilight smiled and flipped through the book. "Here."  
She said, finding the page with Rarity on it. It was of Rarity but she was fast asleep and had her braid spread "You are the Sleeping Beauty, but you don't look like the princess with a dress like that!" She snorted. Rarity huffed and dusted  
off her dress. "You're right, I am the princess here, there has to be something suitable to wear!"

"So, let me get this straight. You eight are from a different world that our stories don't exist in?" Dorothy asked.

"Pretty much." Rainbow shrugged.

"Goldilocks will get a kick out of that!" Alice giggled.

Starlight looked up. "Goldilocks? Who's that?"

There was a sudden scream from the woods, making them all jump.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy gasped.

"What was that?" Spike creid.

At his words, a young filly tumbled out of the bushes. They all screamed in surprise.

"Sorry to startle you!" The girl gasped. But all they saw was their young friend Scootaloo in a blue dress but she had blond hair.

"Scootaloo? Your hair's curly and blond…" Applejack said.

"My name's not Scootaloo, it's Goldilocks, but you're right, this isn't my real mane." She took off her golden wig and threw it to the ground in disgust, showing her real mane. "My parents named me before I was born, thought  
I'd have blond hair." She laughed. She looked around then gasped.

"Alice! Dorothy!" She creid, running to the girls and they squealed, hugging each other.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever! Where have you been this whole time?!" Goldilocks gasped.

"Oz." Dorothy replied

"Wonderland." Alice answered.

The girls giggled. "You three are friends here just like our world's cmc?" Fluttershy whispered.

Goldilocks looked up. "Your world?"

"It's a lot to take in." Dorthy muttered.

"I don't get it! Nothing is in here!" Rarity creid, closing the closet doors. Twilight was still reading though, staring at the last story in the book. The other mare came up to her. "What's wrong, darling?" She asked.

Twilight sighed. "Nothing."

Rarity barely saw a bit of white on the page but it snapped shut.

"So… What happens to Sleeping Beauty? What do I need to do?" She whispered.

"The princess was cursed as a baby and was said to fall down dead the day she turned fifteen. A good fairy softened the curse and said she would be only asleep but for a thousand years and true love's kiss would break the curse."

Rarity sighed. "Oh good! I… Wait… Sleep for a thousand years?! I can't! I'll miss everything! And I'll never get to see my parents o-or my sister… Or you girls ever again."

Twilight gasped. Somehow, she had forgotten that.

"Rarity… I'm going to find you a true love as soon as you fa-" She just realized what she had said.

"As soon, as I fall asleep?! We can't change that?" Rarity creid through tears.

"Rarity…."

The unicorn flung herself on the bed and started to sob.

"Please! Rarity! Please stop!" Twilight creid and ran to her side.

"Look at me…"

Rarity didn't look up.

"I said look at me!" Twilight demanded.

Rarity lifted her head, mascara streaming down her face.

"I promise… Pinkie promise that you will wake up as soon as we can find a true love." Twilight said, very serious.

"So, which  
castle are we looking for?" Goldilocks muttered.

"Which? What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"There's Prince Siegfried's castle,"

"Prince Flinn's."

"Prince Philip's."

"There's a couple more but we all just call 'em Charming."

The six looked in confusion at the cmc.

"I… I don't know." Applejack stumbled.

Fluttershy suddenly gasped.

"Rarity looked like a peasant girl but had a crown on. Does that sound familiar?"

They were silent but Goldilocks leapt up.

"Yes! When I was running from bears, I saw a mare just like that! But she was blond…"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "But I thought-"

"That's it! Where is she?" Pinkie creid.

"I saw her run to the palace to the north."

Rarity breathed hard as she looked around.

"I can't find a spinning wheel! Too bad!" She chuckled nervously.

"There's gotta be one-"

Twilight was interrupted.

"Well, there's not!" Rarity growled.

The princess turned.

Rarity bit her lip.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

They were silent for a moment.

"I just… Can't." Rarity ran off and Twilight stood all alone in the hallway.

"What have I done…." She sighed.

Twilight was still roaming the castle, looking for her friend when she noticed a door she hadn't before.

She cocked her head and walked to it.

At her approach, it creaked open. She slowly looked up to see stairs upon stairs, a tower.

"Really?! Why do villains always chose stairs?! W-why not a slide?!"

A few minutes later, she had reached the top, but only because she used a spell from long ago. The mare looked around then a glint caught her eye. A spindle as sharp as a dagger stood in its spinning wheel.

"I found it…." She whispered.

Twilight then looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Nightmare Moon…" She growled.

The pony raised her eyebrows.

"What did you just call me?"

Twilight coughed. "Nothing."

She heard a sudden gasp.

"Twilight! I've been looking everywhere to sa-" Rarity slowly stopped when she saw Nightmare Moon.

"Ah, so this is the beloved little baby I curse so long ago.. It's been a while, dear." The alicorn chuckled.

Rarity was trembling a bit but stood her ground.

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

"I don't think so, your highness." Nightmare Moon snarled.

She suddenly grabbed Rarity and thrust her hoof onto the spindle.

Rarity gasped then collapsed. Nightmare Moon only flung her away.

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled, running to her. She looked around to find the villain gone… But so was her friend.

Meanwhile, in the forest,

"We're almost there!" Goldilocks creid. The cmc skipped ahead of the others.

"I hope they're alright.." Rainbow Dash whispered.

The friends merely nodded.

Suddenly, they all felt the same wretched jolt that shocked them.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack creid.

"Oh, that felt like my heart was ripped forward and then slung back…" Fluttershy groaned.

"Yep. That made me want to puke!" Pinkie huffed.

Spike and Starlight raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"I didn't feel anything." Starlight shrugged.

"I didn't either." Spike replied.

"We're here! It's so shiny!" Alice squealed, running up to them.

They looked up at the gleaming castle when suddenly, thorns and brambles shot up. They gasped as the brambles grew upward, covering the kingdom.

"What's happening?!" Dorothy gasped.

"We're about to find out!" Starlight creid, teleporting them all away.

They appeared in a room high above the thorns but heard sobbing. The nine ran to it and saw Twilight crying all alone by a bed.

"Twilight!" The mares and Spike gasped, running to her.

The cmc carefully walked up, not quite sure how to help but Dorthy spotted something and ran to it. The girls followed to see Rarity fast asleep with a rose between her hooves.

"Why is she sleeping?" Goldilocks asked. The rest walked up and Twilight sighed.

"A evil alicorn cursed her to sleep a thousand years… Unless we can find a prince, but I don't think that's very likely."

Alice looked at the sleeping mare and whimpered a little. She then looked up and ran to the tower door.

"Where ya' goin', Ali?" Dorothy asked.

"This isn't right! I'm finding a prince!" She slammed the door shut.

Alice looked around for a minute before finding a small enough gap to squeeze through the vines. She slowly trotted into the forest and wondered if any princes would come. She remembered her friends all had their adventures in the woods and so had  
she herself. So many had stumbled upon each other, it was hard to count!

She walked deeper in, it getting darker and darker.

"There's nothing scary here!" She laughed nervously.

"Except… Witches… And sorcerers…. And evil stepmothers…."

She suddenly heard a wolf's howl and squeaked in fear. The girl knew what that howl ment, it was eating time.

She raced off screaming and in the darkness, she tripped right into a trap.

The girl creid out as she fell into a pit. She luckily grabbed on a branch.

"Help!" She squealed.

She then heard a crack. Was it the maker of this trap?!

"Hello? Who's down there?" Called a proper voice.

Alice felt her hooves slipping on the branch and finally said in panic, "Who are you?"

She heard a scuffle then saw a head pop out to look down at her. "Oh! You're just a child!" He remarked, giving out his hoof.

She hesitated and slowly reached back but the branch snapped.

Alice screamed as she fell but suddenly, strong hooves had grabbed her. The stallion pulled her back to the surface and set her down.

Her savior was a white unicorn with a blue mane and matching eyes. He wore a blue regal shirt with a crown on his head.

"You're a prince?"

Twilight and her friends had been guarding Rarity nonstop since Alice left. The door opened and she raced in along with another pony.

"Fancypants?" The mane seven gasped.

"That would be a no! This is Prince Phillip! He knows your friend!" Alice said, skipping up to her friends.

"Wait… Fancypants… Is her prince?" Spike asked, looking at him.

"Er… Perhaps?" Phillip coughed.

He walked over to the bed and the others watched him.

"I know this mare…" He whispered, brushing a lock of her hair off her face.

"How?" Applejack asked, a bit skeptical to say the least.

"We met… Once upon a dream…."

Rainbow gave a huff. "You GOT to be kidding me."

"So… You love her right?" Twilight asked.

Phillip looked down at the girl. "Of course…" He sighed softly, looking at the beauty.

He suddenly kissed her and they all gasped in suprise.

"That was quick…." Rainbow grunted.

Rarity suddenly gasped awake and looked up at her friends. "I-I don't understand…" She whispered softly.

"You don't need to." Rainbow laughed.

Twilight looked at the book and saw Rarity replaced by a golden haired maiden. Suddenly, Fluttershy and Twilight disappeared with a poof.

"And I just woke up!" Rarity sighed. 


	6. Snow White

Fluttershy still had her eyes clamped shut when she felt a hoof touch her shoulder.

She flinched. "W- who is that?"

"Me, Twilight."

She opened her eyes and saw Twilight looking at her with concern.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy whispered, looking around. They were in a beautiful garden surrounded with hedges and stone walls. They found themselves on stairs and turned to see a grand castle, identical to the one they had been in.

"Oh!" The pegasus sighed with relief. "We just were transported outside!"

The mare grabbed the storybook ran to the door and Twilight gasped.

"No! No! Wait!" Twilight yelled, chasing after her friend who was already too far ahead to hear.

Fluttershy wondered where the tower was that the others must have been in then heard Twilight skid to a halt behind her.

Painting, the alicorn looked up.

Fluttershy gasped. "Twilight! Are you alright?!"

The mare started to run to her friend when she ran into somepony. The book landed beside the mare who tried to hide it but the pony had already snatched it up.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Goldilocks creid. She ran ahead, in front of the elders to her friends.

"You're telling me!" Rainbow laughed. She undid her hood and stretched her wings.

Goldilocks watched in wonder as the mare zipped into the air. She flew into the high trees that seemed to block out any hint of the sun.

She came back about ten minutes later.

"It's insane! Those trees have no end! They just keep going and going!"

"So, we're looking for… what's her name in our world?" Alice asked.

"Um…" Rainbow looked at her friends for support.

"Oh! I got it!" Pinkie cried. They looked at her. "The princess I promised to tell Pound and Pumpkin, she had the same red ribbon!"

"Who is she?" Goldilocks asked.

"Snow White!"

They were all silent for a moment.

"I guess parents just love color coordination." Goldi shrugged, nodding to her golden wig on her back.

Dorothy smiled. "You wouldn't think a farm filly like me would know where a big ol' fancy castle would be, but you'd be surprised. The question is, which one does this Snow White live in?"

Alice piped up. "Oh! Oh! Remember when we stumbled upon that castle a few weeks ago? Too bad we couldn't stay, that magic mirror sounded so magical!"

Goldilocks laughed. "Of course I remember. That queen was so… mad!"

"And vengeful," Dorothy snorted.

"And scary…." Alice shivered.

"You mean that queen knows you three?" Rarity asked.

"Duh! We're quite the troublemakers together." Goldi giggled.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't see us, or she'll have our heads!" Alice choked in fear.

The others looked at her. She shrugged. "I've already been chased by a queen, I don't need another one."

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Asked the orange pony with a yellow and red mane.

"I-I, um, I-" Fluttershy shook and stuttered.

"What have I said about reading?" The queen snarled.

Twilight stared behind Fluttershy, mouth wide open.

The queen frowned then looked at the still fallen pegasus. "Who is this?" She said with sugary sweetness.

Fluttershy bit her lip.

"Er, nopony!" Twilight laughed nervously.

"Huh?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Nopony at all, I must get going!" The alicorn cried.

The queen and imposter princess watched her chuckle and then run out of the castle.

Fluttershy looked mortified at Twilight who peeked back barley from the garden.

"Go with it!" Twilight mouthed.

Fluttershy slowly turned back.

"Now that that weirdo's gone, I thought I told you to clean the steps!" The queen hissed, revealing her true nature.

Fluttershy squealed in surprise. "I-I w-was… but-"

"Then where did this book come from?!"

Fluttershy looked at it then blushed. "Oh! Um… I actually need that-" She reached for the book in the queen's magic.

The queen gave a growl and the book fell to the ground. Fluttershy grabbed it quickly.

"Do you think you can still walk around here, acting like the spoiled little princess your father made you?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. "O-oh… no. I don't…"

"Well, get back to work, Snow White, I want those steps shining." The queen said.

"Yes, your majesty!" Fluttershy breathed, finally getting to go to the garden.

* * *

"You can't seriously be doing that." Twilight whispered, about a hour later.

Fluttershy gave a weak smile. "S-sure I can! We can't mess up the story. It's for the same reason you left, right?"

"Thank you, for understanding." The princess sighed.

Her friend continued to scrub.

"If you're Snow White, a huntspony will soon come to take you to the forest." Twilight said, looking at the story of the same name.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked. "Is he helping me escape?"

The alicorn shook her head. "Um… no, well, not really."

The door suddenly opened and they jumped.

Fluttershy frowned. "Z-Zephyr?"

Her brother looked back but he had a knife on his belt. "Your highness, you shouldn't know my name, but you must've heard of me?" He grinned.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "You're my-"

"It doesn't work that way!" Twilight hissed beside her. "He doesn't think you as his older sister, he knows you as Snow White, a princess, but never treated as one."

"Er," Fluttershy whispered. "Um, d-does the queen want to see me?"

The huntspony's upbeat attitude faded. "No. Not anymore, princess."

The mare frowned.

"I'm here to take you into the forest…."

* * *

Fluttershy twirled around the forest, it was beautiful! She then heard a squawk.

The pegasus didn't see the hunter gulp and take out his knife as she flew to the fallen bird.

The baby bird tweeted thankfully as she flew it into its nest. "Oh, you're welcome!"

She felt somepony behind her and turned.

Fluttershy squealed in terror and the Huntspony dropped the knife in surprise.

"Y-you… were… gonna kill me?!" Fluttershy whispered.

"Uh, yeah…" He sighed, ashamed.

"B-but…" The mare's eyes suddenly widened in anger. "How could you do that?! You're a good pony! How could you? I'm your… er, princess! You can't- why?!"

"Because the Queen wants you dead!" Her non brother yelled back. "You're the fairest, so she wants you dead! Did you think I had a choice?!"

Twilight bit her lip from watching in the bushes. Let's hope this doesn't change the story!

"Listen," The huntspony sighed, defeated. "y-you need to run, and never come back. Never ever, or she will find you."

"But you said-" Fluttershy gasped.

"I said, run!" The huntspony yelled.

The mare fell back, and slowly turned. "T-thank you!"

She ran into the woods.

* * *

"That was so scary!" Fluttershy trembled.

She and Twilight had ran through the dark forest, it was so frightening.

Fluttershy heard a tweet and turned to the animals that had apparently been following them.

"Hello, little friends! Whatever are you doing out here?" Fluttershy asked.

The birds suddenly grabbed her mane and pulled her along.

"Hey!" Twilight laughed as rabbits grabbed her tail.

"Oh, um, okay?" Fluttershy whispered. "Well, may I ask where we're going?"

* * *

They arrived at a very small and untidy cottage a few minutes later.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Wow…" Twilight said, looking at the mess.

They turned to the animal chatter and Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, of course! We should clean it for the owners!"

"Um, Fluttershy," Twilight whispered. She remembered reading the story time and time again. Snow White had originally in the story ate from all the little ponies' bowls then fell asleep, which seemed to happen quite a lot in stories. If they messed it up… she shuddered in memory of The Story Keeper, what he had said if they weren't done in time, or if they messed up the story. Then again, they had prevented a death in a story… and nothing had happened… If she forced the story like last time… She didn't want Fluttershy to feel like she had to miss out on anything, but Twilight knew it had to come. But worse, they only had one day left….

* * *

"Snow White lived in a cottage with seven little ponies, so we're looking for that." Spike explained.

"Ya' gotta be kidding me." Dorothy growled. "Everypony lives in cottages here!"

* * *

Fluttershy and Twilight sighed in relief after they had cleaned the whole cottage.

"I hope they don't mind!" Fluttershy said. They suddenly heard hoofsteps.

"Hide!" Twilight hissed.

They ran up stairs and Twilight hid in the closet. Fluttershy tried to crawl under a bed but her dress got stuck. "Twilight!"

The alicorn gasped and ran to help when the door opened. The friends somersaulted under the bed.

They heard little footsteps. "Hey! Somepony cleaned up our house!"

Fluttershy glanced at Twilight with fear.

"What's this?" Asked another voice. They all sounded like… children?

Fluttershy wondered what they could be looking at then realized her mane was in her face. The red ribbon the world had made for her had held it back. It must've fallen out with their struggle!

"Somepony is definitely in our house." Said a filly.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy and they nodded at each other.

"T-that's my friend's."

Seven foals jumped at the mares crawling out from under a bed.

"W-who are you?" One that looked like Diamond Tiara gasped.

"I'm Twilight, and this is…" Twilight gently nudged Fluttershy.

"Oh! I'm… Snow White?"

"The princess?!" The foals asked.

Fluttershy nodded uncertainty. "Um, at the moment."

The foals were ones Twilight had seen at her library before.

They were Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Snips, Snails, and Twist.

"What are you doing here? Don't you live in a big ol' castle?" Twist asked.

"I used to, but the queen wants me… gone."

"I knew that mare was absolutely wicked!" Pip creid.

"So, why come here?" Snips asked.

"Yeah, don't you know not to break in?" Snails wondered.

"I'm sorry, little ponies, but we have nowhere left to go!" Fluttershy explained.

"Oh! Oh! You can stay here!" Featherweight cried.

"Really?!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Yeah!" The children said together.

Twilight smiled. "Thank you."

Fluttershy walked up to her new little friends. "Can you give us a tour?"

"Er, you go ahead, Fl- Snow White. I have something to do outside, okay?" Twilight said.

The other gave a weak smile. "Oh, a-alright. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Twilight looked at her reflection in the creek near the cottage. She gave a small whimper.

"Why did this happen?"

"You know exactly why it happened." Hissed a voice.

Twilight gasped and turned. Nopony there.

"Leave my friends alone! I was just-" Twilight exhaled. "I don't want this."

She threw the book in the lake and watched it float away. She sighed.

The mare expected them to be home any second. But it never came.

* * *

"Ouch!"

The group turned and saw Pinkie rub her head. "Aw, ow… something just hit my head!"

"Look! It's a book!" Dorthy cried.

"Maybe it's a spell book!" Alice gasped.

"Or a real book." They looked at Goldilocks. "Who am I kidding, that sounds stupid, it obviously has a pony trapped inside."

"Like a magic mirror?"

"Or a magic painting!"

"It's not magic!" They turned to Applejack.

"Oh, it's totally magic, AJ." Pinkie said.

"Well, not like their kind of magic." Starlight replied.

The friends walked up and opened the story book.

"It's Twilight's." Rarity said.

"Is that me?" Alice gasped, pointing to a picture of herself falling with various objects around her. "Does this book record time?!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly flipped the pages until she came upon the page she wanted.

Scanning it, she gasped. "Oh! This is what the castle looks like!"

The three fillies looked at it.

"Well, there you go! That's the exact same castle we were talking about! We can take you right to it!"

* * *

Fluttershy peeked outside. "Twilight?"

Twilight was sitting by the lake staring at her reflection. "What?"

"Um, it's been a hour… Are you sure you're alright?"

Twilight nodded.

"Well, the kids and I were going to eat lunch and dance a little bit, do you want to join us?"

Twilight shook her head.

"Twilight-"

"I'm fine!" The alicorn snapped.

Fluttershy flinched. "I-I'm sorry."

Twilight gave a sniff. "Me too."

"I'll just… leave you to it then?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

A little while later, Twilight had finally come back in.

"I can't let you all go out by yourselves!" Fluttershy protested.

"But we sell flowers for a living!" Pip creid.

"We always go out to pick them by ourselves!" Diamond whined.

"Well, now you have me taking care of you, and I say that the forest is no place for children alone."

"I can go with them."

Fluttershy turned with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah! I think it'll be fun. We'll be back soon?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Of course. And when you come back, there will be a surprise!"

* * *

"Here we-"

"Shh!"

Dorothy looked at Alice in surprise.

"That evil queen is gonna find us!"

"We can take her!" Goldi yelled. The others gaped in horror and she shoved her hoof over her mouth.

"You've done it now!" Alice shook.

The castle door opened and the three fillies ducked. The mares peeked out.

A hooded figure went out of the castle.

"It's not the queen." Applejack assured them. The fillies peek out at the figure and she took off the hood.

"You lied!" Alice squeaked, ducking.

"If a queen is going somewhere in that cloak, it must be a trick!" Rarity gaged.

"It is!" Spike whispered. "We have to follow her!"

"Oh come on!" Alice cried.

* * *

Fluttershy took out a fresh pie from the oven. She placed it out on the windowsill.

"I hope they like it!" She sighed, turning away. After picking up some more pie crust, she twirled back to the window and squealed in horror.

She dropped the crust and gulped. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh, no, dear, I shouldn't have frightened you…." Said the hooded figure at the window. "Please, I have traveled ever so far, may I come in?"

"Oh! Er, of course!" Fluttershy gasped. She opened the door and the mare came in.

Fluttershy saw she was carrying a basket with her magic. "May I take that for you? It looks heavy."

"Oh, you are ever so kind, dear."

The mare blushed. "Oh, that, er, thank you." She grabbed the basket and put it in the table. The hooded pony opened the basket and took out a perfect red apple that shone in the sun.

* * *

"How did we lose her?! Fluttershy's life's in danger!" Spike cried.

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have lagged behind!" Alice gasped.

"Guess we didn't wanna face her again…" Dorothy whispered.

"We're not going to face her, we're saving Fluttershy." Spike explained.

* * *

Fluttershy shook out of her trance. "Oh! Er, how long was I staring at that?"

"Only a few minutes." The hooded pony said.

The peguses blushed. "How rude of me-"

There was sudden urgent tweeting coming from the window and the mare turned to see birds rapidly trying to get her attention. "Huh?"

The queen gave a growl under her cloak and cast a spell.

Fluttershy rushed to the window and attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"I… think it's stuck!" She panted, turning back at the queen. "I don't want to be a bother, but could you help me open it? I'm worried-"

"Worried?" Laughed the cloaked mare, grabbing her hoof.

Fluttershy looked down at the hoof and suddenly felt a pang of fear. "Er… yes?"

"My dear, kind girl, what is there to be worried about?" The other chuckled, pulling Fluttershy away from the window.

"My animal friends are scared about something…. a-and I'm pretty sure I should be scared of it too…" The mare whispered, lowering her head.

"Hm, try this."

Fluttershy looked up slowly and saw the apple in the other's hoof. The mare felt her brain flip flop and she wanted it… she needed it.

"I-I couldn't, it's yours…" She said, shaking and restraining herself from snatching it away.

"But apples are good for your health, my sweet, and this is a magic apple."

"M-magic? What do you-"

"One bite and you will be the bravest creature in the world…" The queen whispered, grabbing the girl's chin and showing the apple.

"B-bravest… creature in the world?" The other mare gasped.

"One bite is all it takes…"

Fluttershy slowly took the apple and stared at it, then glanced back at the witch. "I-I guess… one little bite wouldn't hurt…"

"It wouldn't." The other said, smirking in the shadows of her cloak.

Fluttershy lifted the apple to her mouth and sighed. She hoped her story ended happily…

The mare then took a bite of the apple. She immediately dropped it and grabbed her head. "Oh, I'm so… dizzy!"

"That's the point, my sweet, gullible princess!" Sunset cried, grabbing the mare's chin. "Tell me, did you really think you would escape me?! Did you really think changing the story could save you and your precious little friends?!"

"W-what?" Fluttershy gasped. The poor mare felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Sunset gave a gasp and covered her mouth. But then, she smirked. "It's not like you'll be awake to tell her."

"Oh…" Fluttershy collapsed to the floor, fast asleep.

"Pathetic little child." Sunset laughed, looking at her limp body.

The door suddenly burst open and her friends, along with Dorothy, Alice, and Goldilock raced in.

"It's poisoned!... Oh no, are we too late?!" Pinkie gasped.

Sunset frowned. "Who are you?"

Dorothy, Alice, and Goldilocks tried to hide behind them but the Queen saw them. "Well, well, if it isn't the little dwarfs that thought they could steal from m-"

"We're sorry!" Dorothy cried.

"We won't do it again!" Alice pleaded.

"And we're not dwarfs! We're normal little fillies!" Goldi retorted.

Her friends glared at her.

"That's good, for normal little fillies will have wonderful, innocent, and pure hearts to add to my collection."

"Aw, gross! That's disgusting!" Pinkie cried.

"Her head, her heart, Alice just needs another evil queen to steal her courage and we'll have another pattern to add to our lives!"

Alice glared at Dorothy. "I'm tryin' to lighten the mo-"

"Shut up!" The queen yelled.

She lunged at the fillies.

"We'll distract her! Save your friend and get out of here! We'll catch up!" Goldi shouted.

"You can't do it on your own!" Rarity gasped.

The Queen suddenly grabbed Alice's dress colar and lifted her in the air.

"Alice!" Her friends gasped.

"Not my head, er, heart! Please, let this be a dream!" She sobbed.

"This isn't a dream, and you'll never have have one again once I-"

Something suddenly hit her hard in the head. She whipped around to see the seven little foals glaring at her.

"Our friends!" Goldi cried.

"How many ponies know each other?!" Twilight gasped.

She then saw Fluttershy and ran to her.

The other foals charged at the queen and she let go of Alice in surprise.

Dorothy grabbed Alice's hoof and pulled her to the mares.

"We got this! See you guys soon!" Diamond cried.

The three fillies nodded in relief. "Thank you!" They sighed together.

The Queen was chased away by the seven wild children.

"There's got to be some way to bring her back!" Rarity said.

"True love's kiss!" Applejack gasped, pointing to the sentence in Snow White's story.

"Again?!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Should I fall in a trap again?" They glanced at Alice. "It worked last time."

"No… I'm so sorry!" Twilight whispered. "This is all my fault! Because of me, you're all here! And I love you girls!" A tear rolled down her cheek and her friends gave a group hug, all hearts heavy.

Little did they know that Twilight's tear fell onto Fluttershy's lips. She gasped for air and sat up. "W-where… am I?"

"Fluttershy!" The ponies cried, hugging her.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash and Spike vanished.

"Seriously?!" Fluttershy growled. Her friends looked at her in surprise and she blushed. "Sorry…"

"Guess we better start walking!" Pinkie summarized their thoughts.

"The Queen… do you think she'll follow us?" Alice asked.

"You can't change the stories, she can't either." Twilight explained.

"Oh!" Fluttershy cried. "I just remembered something."

* * *

A few minutes later, a prince made of many creatures was pulled in by the forest animals. "So, where's this beautiful madin? I don't see her…."

The seven foals ran back.

"Hey, where's Snow White?" Pip gasped.

"and Alice, Dorothy, and Goldi?" Silver Spoon cried.

"and their strange friends?" Snips added.

* * *

"Those little fillies have messed with the wrong Queen!" Sunset snarled. "and I'm going to capture them at the prince's ball tonight. You promise they'll be there? Why would little brats like them be at a ball?"

"Trust me, they'll be there, just fulfill your part and you can do whatever you wish with the girls, I need those meddlesome mares back." The Story Keeper hissed.


	7. Little Red Riding Hood

"I'm not doing this!"

"You have to!"

"I'm not!"

"You must!"

"I'm not playing the part of a little filly who can't tell the difference between a pony and a timber wolf! How dumb can you be, kid?!" Rainbow creid.

"Little Red Riding Hood is an iconic story-" Spike tried to explained.

"Never heard of it. Fluttershy's mom just told us the legends of Equestria, not this garbage!" Rainbow gagged.

"If she didn't, then how did all of you girls know Rapunzel, and Snow White?" Spike said, smiling in triumph then frowned. "Wait, how did you girls know them?"

"If that Story Keeper creep really erased these stories from our world, he did a good job… But if I have to play this out, let's get it over with!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Right, right…" Spike muttered.

Rainbow Dash was quiet for a moment. "... So… Do I have to go to a castle too?"

"No. Little Red takes place in the dark forest until she reaches her grandma's house."

"Ugh, this is the worst!"

* * *

"You gotta be jokin'!" Dorothy cried. "Do you know how vast and deep this forest is?!"

"Sure do! We still haven't found the end of it! Just villages and castles, the normal stuff you find in the woods!" Pinkie giggled.

"A dark forest usually does occur at some point." Twilight remembered, "You never know what could be lurking in there."

"We've all got something to fear in these woods…" Goldilocks shivered.

"What about your families? Why do they let you go out there?" Fluttershy gasped.

The three didn't speak for a bit.

"They tell us the same thing over and over again, now that I think about it…" Alice whispered. "Kinda like how I see the white rabbit everyday!"

"I get chased by bears everyday too, you would think I would learn my lesson by now." Goldi giggled.

"You girls live the same days, over and over again?" Applejack gasped.

"I didn't think that was it, I guess I didn't notice the tornado every day…" Dorothy said.

Twilight had stopped walking. "You're… trapped? You can't do anything else but what you've always done?"

"Not until now- Hey!" Goldilocks gasped. "You've changed it! That's great!"

The mares glanced at each other with concern and confusion.

"I'm sorry.." Twilight sighed. "Let's keep going, we only have a few hours till midnight tonight and then the third day's over, and it'll all be over..."

* * *

"Why can't I just fly to the old lady's house again?" Rainbow Dash asked, untying her hood. She hung it on a tree branch and looked down at her blue checkered dress. "Ugh."

"Put that cape back on!" Spike cried.

"Why?"

"Why do you think they call her Little Red Riding Hood?"

Rainbow gave a grumble and carelessly flung the cape on her back, not bothering to tie it around her neck.

There was a sudden dark chuckle. "What a lovely red hood and good smelling basket…"

Rainbow Dash gasped and swung around to see yellow glowing eyes staring at her. She backed away and went into a fighting stance. "Come out! Now!"

There was another laugh and a timberwolf stepped out.

"It's a timber wolf, where's the pony?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around the wolf.

"There isn't any pony, just me." The wolf said.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped and Spike leaned against her to stop himself from fainting.

"I-It just spoke!" Spike squeaked.

"I know…" Rainbow Dash said through gritted teeth in her surprise.

"Of course I can talk." The timberwolf laughed.

"B-but, the villains are ponies! … Do we know you somehow?" Rainbow whispered.

"We're not strangers, we just met." The timber wolf said in its deep voice.

"Excuse me? I didn't-"

The wolf shushed her. "Where are you headed, little filly?"

"I happen to be a grown mare, thanks. Also, why in the-"

Spike elbowed her. "Dumb kid, remember?"

"I mean… I'm going to…"

"Your grandmother's house."

"My… Grandmother's house… Yeah…" Rainbow Dash stuttered and gave a sure smile.

"And tell me, where does your grandmother live?"

"Seriously?"

* * *

"We just gotta keep walking, I guess…" Applejack walked in silence until Goldi suddenly gasped. "I got a idea!"

She whispered into Dorothy and Alice's ears and they each turned slightly paler.

"Are you serious?!" Alice squealed.

"They won't be happy to see you!" Dorothy warned.

"I know, but Red is the coolest pony I've ever met! We can't let her get eaten by a wolf!" Goldilocks creid.

"Would you mind telling us your plan?" Twilight asked.

Goldilocks put on her wig. "Sure."

* * *

"So, what do you want me to say to them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Huh?" Goldi turned. They had arrived at a cottage that Goldilocks said must've been a coincidence but the mares thought maybe not.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, this is my favor to ask…" The filly said.

She knocked on the door and gulped. The door slowly opened. A pair of black eyes looked out.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Goldilocks."

"Hi again…" Goldi blushed.

The door opened and revealed a short bear, about the mares' height when standing on his hind legs. "Here to invade our house again?"

"Um… No… Are you guys still mad about that?"

Meanwhile, the mares stared in suprise.

"He's speaking in… real words?" Rarity choked out.

"He's so cute! And he talks! Can this get any better?!" Fluttershy squealed.

"Baby Bear, please, I'm so sorry! I can't stop myself!" Goldilocks creid. "It's like I'm being controlled! I can't stop breaking in!"

"And breaking my stuff?"

"That too! Listen, I need to talk to your father, okay?" The filly asked.

"Papa! Somepony wants to talk to you!"

Then, a ginormous bear, four times the size of Baby Bear, came to the doorway.

"Goldilocks…" He growled.

"P-Papa Bear…" The girl gulped, shaking in his shadow that stretched on her.

"What do you want?"

"Y-You know… um, most creatures in the woods, and I need to find a timber wolf that has been maybe talking about eating a little girl?"

Papa Bear shuttered. "Why chase after him? He's the most evil animal in these woods! Even if I don't like you, girl, I still wish no harm to come to you, especially from that monster… But the color he was talking about was a girl in red, not gold…"

"That's the one! Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you!" Papa growled.

"Please! My friend is that girl in red! I need to find her!" Goldilocks cried.

The bear's face softened. "I… Okay.."

"He talked about going in the forest. Just follow the dirt road, then go right at the fork, he'll find you first."

* * *

"I can't believe this filly trusted that monster!" Rainbow snarled, picking another flower. "Also, picking flowers is dumb at the time!"

"We need to give the wolf time." Spike sighed.

"To do what?! This is taking forever!"

About a hour later, Rainbow arrived and knocked on the door to her fake grandmother's house. "Grandmother? It's me, Little Red!" She glared at Spike, hating to pretend she was this dumb.

"Oh, c-come on in, dear!" A high, uncomfortable voice said.

Rainbow opened the door. "Grandmother?"

She saw the wolf had dressed in the mare's clothes and was under the covers.

Rainbow rolled her eyes but glanced at the basket that had the book propped up in it.

She walked up to the wolf. "Ur, what big eyes you have, Grandmother,"

"The better to see you with, my dear…"

Rainbow Dash glanced at Spike and he gave her a thumbs up from the the doorway.

"What big ears you have, Grandmother,"

"The better to hear you with, my dear."

Rainbow Dash was so close, she could smell his awful breath. She suddenly felt quite afraid. "What big teeth you have!"

"The better to eat you with, my dear!" The wolf laughed, leaping out to grab her.

Spike gasped and suddenly lept away from the door. "Ra-Red! Over here!"

The pegasus ran to Spike but the wolf grabbed her by the mane and threw her against the wall that was behind the door. "I got you no-"

The door suddenly slammed open and hit the wolf, he collapsed. Rainbow rushed away before he fell on her and saw her friends staring in shock.

"Girls!" Spike cried. They all hugged.

"I-I thought you were dead and we were too late!" Goldi sobbed, hugging Rainbow.

"Hey, I'm fine, squirt!" Rainbow laughed, ruffling her mane.

There was a sudden cough and they turned to see a red stallion who looked confused.

"I'm guessing you're not Big Mac?" Rainbow Dash asked, tying the hood around her neck.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. Listen, there's a wolf in there and most likely a mare in the closet… Can you just-"

"E'yep."

"Thanks."

She turned back to her friends. "How did you ever find me?"

"Scoots did it!" Pinkie cried. Goldilocks blushed then frowned. "Wait, who's that?"

Suddenly, Applejack and Twilight vanished.

"One more, and we're home…" Spike sighed.

"You girls are leaving soon?" Alice gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, darling." Rarity whispered.

"Oh! For yer' last night, we should go to Prince Charming's ball, go out with a bang!" Dorothy cried.

"Please," Rainbow snorted. "A.J wouldn't be caught dead at a ball!"


	8. Cinderella

Applejack felt the hard wood under her head and groaned. It felt like all those times she had tripped onto the barn floor. She opened her eyes and wondered where she was. Turning, she saw Twilight sigh looking at the book.

"W-where are we?" Applejack asked, looking around. They were in a dirty attic with only a pile of blankets in one corner and a very small cracked mirror next to it.

"The last story, and we have to do it quick! Look." Twilight said. Applejack glanced at the book and gasped. "NO!"

"Cinderella!"

The mares glanced at the door.

"No." Applejack hissed under her breath again, walking to the door. Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry, you have to. It'll all be over soon."

* * *

"Ha, ha! And I thought I had it bad!" Rainbow laughed.

"I personally think Applejack would look nice in blue, or perhaps gold? Oh, no, that would clash with her mane…" Rarity sighed.

Spike had told them who he thought Applejack was, Cinderella and also the story.

"I can't wait for the ball!" Alice squealed, hopping up and down.

"I hope it's Aj's ball!" Pinkie replied.

"Don't worry, everything is convenient around here." Goldi laughed.

"We don't exactly look the part of fancy ponies, do we?" Dorothy asked. They glanced at themselves, their previous encounters with villains had left them covered in dust.

"If we act like we belong, we will look like it." Goldi replied.

"That's what you said about that evil Queen's castle!" Alice groaned.

"Isn't that all in the past? Won't she just forget about you?" Starlight asked.

The three sharing knowing glances. They sighed together, "Villains never forget."

* * *

"Cinderella, what took you so long?" Asked a yellow pony with orange hair tied in a pony tail.

"Hey! I don't know ya'! Who are you?" Applejack asked.

Her fake stepmother rolled her eyes. "How crazy are you?"

"She probably gets it from singing all the time." A purple pony with matching hair snickered.

"Hm… Yeah, maybe it's 'cause she talks to little mice!" Another step sister said with a blue coat.

"Cinderella talks to mice? I really needed to read this." Applejack whispered to herself.

"Would you stop muttering, you insolent child?" The stepmother growled.

* * *

"I am never getting all of this done in time, Twi!" Applejack cried, wiping the floor. Twilight shook her head. "You're right, but it's what happened in the original."

"But don't we want to change it? Fluttershy said Sunset let it slip that." Applejack said.

Twilight shook her head. "Fluttershy must have heard it wrong, that can't be the way."

"Why not?"

The princess shook her head again. "Y-you  
wouldn't get it."

* * *

About a hour later, Applejack gave a mutter.

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not okay!" The pony groaned.

Twilight gave a nod. "Good to know… Hey, we're gonna need to take this off." She said, fixing Applejack's mane.

"What is coming off?"

"Um… your hat…"

"I HATE this stupid book!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Applejack trudged down the steps. "Wait… for me." She groaned.

The stepsisters and mother turned.

"Oh, and here I thought you couldn't look more miserable." Adajio chuckled.

"... It's my mother's." Applejack said, giving off her lines, with the tinest bit more feeling after seeing Twilight pale from the steps watching her lacking performance.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Sonata cooed. Her family glared at her. "Well, it is! I never thought she'd look good in pink and bows to be honest, but it's adorable!"

Applejack resisted the erge to scream, "DESTROY IT ALREADY!"

"Yes, but it don't think it's your style, dear." The stepmother said.

Applejack bit back her return of no kidding.

The stepmother waked up and looked at her dress. "Hm, not your style at all…"

She ripped part of it so hard that Applejack frowned slightly at it. "Um… Okay, rethinking it, I put a lot of work into-"

The stepsisters started destroying her dress and she backed away in horror. "Hey, stop! How could you be this… awful?!"

Twilight couldn't do anything to stop it, not if she wanted to keep the story on track.

Applejack looked at her ruined dress and gasped. "I might not have liked it, but that poor mare would've! Y-you're so evil!" She cried.

Her family stared. "Has she ever done that before?" Sonata whispered. "Just ignore it." Her sister hissed back.

* * *

"Applejack! Please-"

Applejack threw the pink dress behind a bush. "I'm done wearing that! That mare, Cinderella, why stick with ponies as awful as them?! They ruined her dress and they lied about taking her! That's evil!"

"Don't be so upset, my child." Said a voice suddenly. "I am here to help."

Applejack and Twilight looked around. "W-who-"

There was a sudden light and a familiar pony stood beside them.

"Princess Cadance?" Applejack frowned.

The alicorn frowned slightly and tilted her head. "Who? I am your fairy Godmother."

Applejack stared for a few seconds.

"... What?"

* * *

"Please let us in!" Alice pleaded. The guard didn't even glance at her. "Everypony in the kingdom is invited! You know that!"

"Where are your invites?" He grunted.

"Here!" Dorothy cried, pulling out her invite.

"You three were invited to a Prince's ball?!" Rarity gasped.

"Like Alice said, everypony in the kingdom." Goldi said.

"What about you all?" The guard asked, looking up after the three were waiting.

"Um… don't you see these crowns?" Rarity gasped, pointing to her circlet. She pointed to Pinkie's as well. "Yeah! We're princesses, mister!" Pinkie cried.

"And those four?" He pointed at Fluttershy, Rainbow, Starlight, and Spike.

"Oh! Um…" Starlight bit her lip.

Suddenly the guard touched his head and his expression of toughness melted into fear. "A-actually, you don't need them anymore! Welcome!" He laughed nervously.

"Huh?" Rainbow gasped.

"That was the best welcome I've ever seen!" Pinkie laughed, bouncing pass. Once they were inside, she whispered, "Are you kidding me? It's obvious that something's wrong, I've looked in the mirror, guys! I have the best welcome!  
He has the weirdest…" The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"To go to the ball in this state, it will not do." Cadance said, looking at Applejack up and down.

"You're right, I need my hat-"

"I think you'll look nice in… blue!" Cadence smiled.

"Um… Thanks? But I-" Sparkles surrounded Applejack before she could finish.

She glanced at her ball gown, which was shorter than the last, which she was happy from but noticed on her hooves something peculiar. "Are these slippers… glass?!"

The Godmother smiled. "Every princess has her special detail."

"But I'm not-"

"I know, but you do look like one. Now you must be off! Oh!" Cadance gasped. "One more thing! Everything goes back to normal at midnight, including that apple." She nodded to the carriage.

* * *

"Just… breathe." Applejack whispered. "It won't be so bad." She saw the doors open and gulped. Twilight had already entered, she was alone.

"Walk… now!" She whispered, ridgly walking in the room. Ponies gasped in wonder at her. She blushed. The mare quickly stepped down the steps.

She nodded to ponies who were still gaking at the mysterious princess. Then, she saw her friends, all of them waving at her. Rainbow was laughing. Applejack was about to give her a piece of her mind when a hoof touched her. "Pardon me-"

"You're pardoned." Applejack said, trying to walk and not turn.

"M'lady, I'm trying to ask you for a dance!"

She turned to face him and groaned.

The Prince Blueblood gave a charming smile.

"I was actually just leaving." She sighed, trying to walk away. She then saw Twilight shake her head in horror. "... Fine."

Applejack twirled around in her blue dress and tripped. Blueblood caught her. "My, quite forward!" The Prince laughed. Applejack gaged. He then dipped her and saw Dorothy giggling. She wrinkled her noise in playful at the girl who looked  
and acted so much like her sister.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were still dancing and Applejack had gotten used to the steps, only stepping on his hooves once or twice every five minutes.

The mare twirled again and saw her friends looking around frantically for something. She saw Twilight shaking her head with her eyes closed, she seemed to be whispering something.

Applejack coughed slightly. "Um, I have to go for a second!"

* * *

"Do you think they'll be worried?" Dorothy asked. "I can't believe we got lost!"

"Sorry, I thought I saw… that stallion… he looked just like the legends!" Goldi creid.

"Why go chasing after _him_?!" Alice gasped.

Goldilocks frowned. "I think he has something against our friends. Didn't you see Twilight?! She's whispering underneath her breath all the time now! We have to help her."

Dorothy shook her head. "I know… but… if he is the stallion, the one from the legends…"

Alice bit her lip. "H-he… could… do that to us?"

The others nodded. "Like the guard…"

* * *

"We have to find the girls and quickly!" Twilight creid.

"I'm sure they just went to get punch or something." Rainbow shrugged.

Applejack shook her head. "I don't think so… Why would they not tell us where they were going?"

Fluttershy nodded. "That… is strange."

Pinkie suddenly zipped away. They waited and she came back. "They're not at the snack table! But this cupcake was!" She cried, eating it.

Rarity smiled suddenly. "Oh! There they are!"

They turned to where she pointed and saw the three girls standing in the garden entrance.

"Girls! We were worried sick!" Twilight cried.

"Sorry!" Alice giggled. "We were getting some fresh air."

"Could you tell us next time?!" Applejack cried, hugging the three.

Dorothy nodded. "Of course! But…"

"But what?" Pinkie asked.

"W-we just saw… the stallion, who controls the stories…" Goldi exsplianed. "We must leave! Now!"

They gave each other knowing glances. "Let's go!" Twilight creid.

Alice glanced at Twilight. "Your book! Where is it?!" She gasped.

"Right here." Twilight whispered, letting the book tumble out of the saddle bag she had gotten from Cinderella's house. Goldi nodded. "I knew you would have it! Quick! We need to see it!"

"W-why?" Starlight whispered.

"… He… he can't have our stories, Twilight… If that book still has us in it… we could be…" Dorothy didn't finish.

Twilight felt her heart drop. She glanced at her friends. "Twilight? What is she talking about?" Spike gasped.

Twilight slowly gave the book to Alice. "Just rip your stories out. I'm sorry I forgot… your lives were on the line."

Alice took the book and smirked. Twilight felt a cold rush in her and wondered if the others felt it too.

"Oh, Twilight… It's too late, our lives were never our own anyway!" The girl giggled.

"Alice, what are you talking about?!" Rarity asked.

"Yeah…" Rainbow said. "Your lives are yours to live!"

Twilight gasped in shock and lit her horn. She was suddenly knocked back with a blast of magic.

"Twilight!" Her friends gasped, trying to help her stand.

Alice, Dorothy and Goldi didn't run to help. "They're lives are all mine." The Story Keeper chuckled, walking out from behind a bush. Alice gave him the book and he smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Oh, my characters  
are so… obedient to their creator."

"No! They wouldn't betray us! Y-you've done something! This isn't right!" Fluttershy creid.

Applejack glanced back at the ballroom. "Wait… this story is over?! Since when?"

"It isn't. Our deal has been broken!" The Keeper sighed.

He lit his horn and the world around them disappeared. They were in the Story Keeper's room.

"Now… where were we?" He asked. "Oh, that's right, I was just about to explain how weak you all are, especially these brats." He said, nodding to the fillies. "They're such good little puppets! I had to redraw them,  
of course, to look like and sound like your friends but no matter what they look like, I still made them and own them… I force them to do the same things over and over again. They didn't struggle long when I found them. They were such useful traps  
for you" He explained. "And now… that I have this," He said, holding the book. "and you meddlesome girls," They still stared in horror. "I have no need for them." The Queen walked up from the shadows and took the  
girls with her magic. "Could you stop controlling them? I want they're true reactions to this!" She asked.

The Story Keeper nodded and tilted his head. The three girls shook their heads in confusion. "W-where… are we?" Goldi whispered. Alice paled when she saw the Story Keeper. "Y-you didn't-"

"I did. I told you three you shouldn't have meddled around with different stories then your own!"

"Yes, and now, you and your hearts belong to me!" The Queen laughed. The girls gasped in horror.

"I told you that you couldn't save your precious friends! I can't understand why you would be so stubborn!" The Story Keeper snarled.

The girls cowered as he came up to them.

"They're stubborn because they hate being controlled and manipulated by you! They don't want to hurt us!" Twilight creid.

"Yeah! You can't do this to them!" Spike yelled.

The Story Keeper turned around with such sharpness that they fell back. "Still the same whining children that you were years ago I see!" He hissed.

"What are you talking about?!" Applejack asked, stepping on front of her friends.

"Explain right now!" Rainbow added.

"Ask Twilight…" The Keeper yawned.

They turned. "Twilight… what does he want from you?" Rarity gasped.

"H-he wants my life, girls… he wants to get his revenge on me, on Spike too…"

"What did you do, Twilight?!" Spike gasped.

"I… I'm the reason fairytales don't exist in our world. I'm the one… who started all of this!" She cried. "I'm so, so sorry!" 


	9. The Story of the Girl and the Dragon

Twilight felt the Story Keeper's glee. "Oh, this is just wonderful! You didn't tell them!" He laughed.

"Twilight…" Starlight gasped. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"I have a better question!" Spike growled. "Why wouldn't you tell me?! If this stallion wanted to kill us, why didn't you tell me?! I could've-"

"There's nothing you could've done, dragon." The Story Keeper interrupted. "Twilight knew I would come for you both! She was just afraid to get rid of this book!"

"That's because you were going to trap us here! Y-you… wanted to hurt Spike, a poor innocent baby at the time! I wouldn't allow it and I wouldn't allow any other child to be trapped here, getting hurt for your amusement!" Twilight

sobbed. "Please, don't hurt him! Just take me and let the rest go home!"

"Twilight! Calm down!" Rarity gasped, hugging her.

"Yeah, you're talking crazy! You know you won't stay here, not when we're here to protect you!" Rainbow creid.

"We're all gonna go home…" Fluttershy whispered. "All of us!"

"I can't-" Twilight whispered. "You can't be here, not when you're in the book!"

"Oh!" They turned to the stallion. "That's right!" He chuckled. "They are in the book."

"You may have controlled us, but we're not letting you control them!" Alice yelled. "Oh, hush." Sunset growled.

"Don't you dare!" Twilight cried.

"I dare to, dear. I will too, if you don't do something for me,"

"W-what do you want?"

"Well, besides your life and the dragon's, I want you to tell your friends what you did, all of it, before they leave you, forever."

Twilight paled. "No…. I won't-"

"I believe Rapunzel is the first page, Swan Lake the next, hm, they're all in order! How good for me."

"Fine…" Twilight growled. Her face softened when she turned to her friends. "I'll tell you."

"When I was little, a filly, about six or seven, I loved to read fairy tales, and I don't know if you remember them too…"

"That's why we knew some parts of the stories!" Applejack gasped. "We've heard them before!"

"Yes. One day, when studying for the Princess… I went into the forbidden part of the library… Why?! Why did I do that?!" Twilight whispered, putting her head on her hooves. "... But I was drawn to that book… that wretched book."

She said, pointing. "I went to my room with it and read to Spike who was a baby… I started to read when Spike touched it, then we were in the book."

"I don't know why we were put in there, but like you all, we were placed in a story."

"Which one?"

"It wasn't published yet. He wanted to test it. He forced us to play the parts of the heros." She growled, glaring up at him.

"You were perfect!" The Keeper creid. "A little filly with her best friend, a dragon! That dragon was stolen from his true clan, angry, furious and mean! This filly and dragon who is trying to find who they are, fight to stay

friends as they face trials in order to get home again! Oh… It would've been a delicious dark tragedy…"

"Tragedy?" Spike whispered. "But we don't live in a tragedy, and not all dragons are like that! Twilight, why was it a tragedy?"

"I had never read the story, of course but I saw where it was going! Spike, I saved your life-"

"AND RUINED MINE!" The Keeper belowed.

"I was a child!" Twilight screamed through tears. "Just a stupid child! I didn't think going off the story path was going to do anything! I-"

"And you're ruining my other masterpieces as well! Was Rapunzel supposed to talk back?" He asked, glaring at Starlight. "No! She wasn't! Was Red Riding Hood supposed to be sassy and brutish?"

"Excuse me?" Rainbow growled.

"No! She wasn't! Was Snow White supposed to be the least bit suspicious about the apple?" Fluttershy squealed when he yelled, "Give a good guess! Was Sleeping Beauty supposed to be saved by a little girl from Wonderland?"

He growled turning to Alice and Rarity. "No! She wasn't! Was Odette supposed to be killed off them miraculously come to life?"

"Yes!" Pinkie squealed.

"NO! SHE WASN'T! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TRAGEDY IS?!" The Keeper yelled.

Pinkie blinked. "I… Yeah?"

"You're still the little foals that used to read my stories, all of you! If you had just obey the story and you accepted your fate," he growled first to Twilight then at Spike. "none of this would've happened!"

"My fate?" Spike asked.

Twilight sighed. "In the story, the filly and the dragon one… Spike, if I were forced to obey that one…"

"I'll tell you what would've happened since your so called friend won't! In the end of the story, it's revealed that the baby dragon was just a pawn in the dragons scheme to get closer to the alicorn enchantress the filly studied for,

the baby betrays her and goes on a rampage, the little filly, Twilight back then, killed him, to save her true friends."

The room was silent with shock.

"No… no! No!" Spike yelled in anger. "I would never-"

"And that's why Twilight tore the pages out, returning you both home and creating my plot to kill you all, right in front of her, and then she will be forced to stay!" The Keeper yelled.

"We won't allow you to do that!" Rarity cried. They stepped in front of Twilight and Spike.

"Little foals, have you forgotten about this?" The stallion laughed, hanging the book over them. "You're my puppets and will bring them to me!"

The mares gasped in horror.

"NO!" He turned too late and the three fillies tackled him to the floor.

"Let go of me, brats! I created yo-"

"You're destroying us too!" Dorothy yelled.

"What?"

"You bend our minds to your will!" Goldi creid.

"And we'll never, ever obey you again!" Alice snarled.

The Keeper flung them off. "On the contrary, my sweet! Savor this moment, children, you will never feel freedom again!" He laughed, picking up the book. He nodded to them. He smirked as their bodies went limp. "Now come

to me," They walked to him and their friends called out and screamed for them to stop. "Capture those mares." He commanded. They walked forward, without emotion when Dorothy suddenly snatched the book away. "WHAT?!"

She threw it to Twilight then turned to the Keeper and smiled. "Do you believe in happy endings?" She asked. They showed their story pages.

"How?!" He growled turning to Sunset but she was gone.

"I used my magic, duh." Alice giggled.

"The Queen wanted to take us with her, but we escaped and watched her leave, she didn't what to be controlled, like we were." Goldi explained.

Twilight grabbed the book and at her friends. "Ready to go home?"

"But the Keeper-" Fluttershy protested. "He'll be gone when I'm done." Twilight snarled. "But you need to distract him!"

Her friends nodded.

The Story Keeper felt something hit his back and turned from the girls to see Rarity blow out her horn. "You little-"

Fluttershy chirped out a window and thousands of birds came in. They chirped something to her and she gasped in horror. "Goodness, no! Just… do anything but that!" She cried back.

The birds flew to him and started pecking him, avoiding his eyes though.

"What did they say?" Applejack asked.

"It's too gruesome to say out loud, I still feel a bit queasy!"

Rainbow saw the birds get thrown away and threw off her hood. She flew and was quick to blind him. "Hurry up!"

Applejack glanced down and smiled. She took off her glass slippers. "To let ya' know, Keeper, I hate your choice of hoofwear!" She flung the shoe at him but gasped when it stopped midair. The Keeper flung off the hood and Rainbow. "Did

you think my control only happens to ponies?!" He laughed maniacally. The slipper shattered. "I will destroy all of-"

"Swan Tiara Boomerang!" Pinkie yelled. The tiara hit him in the head and he grunted in pain.

"I'm ready!" Twilight yelled. Spike nodded and then held the book up. Twilight gave a yell of fury and let out a huge magic blast at the Keeper. He grunted in pain and slammed against the wall. "Now!" She screamed. Spike

lit the book on fire and the Keeper yelled in anger. "You little fool! Don't you see what you've done?!" The room suddenly caught fire. "You're destroying this world and everypony in it!"

Twilight ran to her friends. "Twi-"

"I can't explain now!" They watched the world vanish around them then saw Alice, Dorothy, and Goldilocks staring at them, but they're appearance was different. They were all now peach colored. Alice had blond hair, Dorothy had brown,

and Goldilocks, well, had golden locks. "Thank you!" Dorothy cried. "Even if it's our last moments," Alice said, "We'll live them in freedom at last." Goldilocks added. Twilight's eyes misted over. The three smiled weakly

at their vanishing friends. "Goodbye…" They chorused.

Twilight grunted in pain and grabbed her head. She looked up and gasped. "Girls! We're home!" They already knew. Spike yawned and glanced around. "All those fairytales…" He whispered. "Gone.."

The friends gave little whimpers and broke into tears of sadness and joy.

"Rarity! Sorry I'm late!" They turned and saw the cmc grinning from the doorway. They frowned. "Um, did anything happen?" Scootaloo asked.

"Dorothy! Alice! Goldilocks!" Twilight cried.

"Now I'm really confused…" Applebloom whispered.

After celebrating Rarity's birthday, for it seemed not a day had passed, Twilight and Spike sat in Twilight's room.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." Spike grunted.

"Dear readers of this book, all the ideas and stories in this book are not ours, we credit that we are just recording them, for fariytales are wonderful things that we both think should be seen again…. And even though they all begin and end

with Once Upon a Time, and The End, they're not just silly stories, they have lessons, learn from them. Thank you very much, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike, authors."

THE END

* * *

 **Okay! I'm done! I've actually already written the end of my Nutcracker story and this one is done too! I have no idea what to do next! But anyway, if you didn't get the ending, Twilight and Spike saw the world of fairytales go up in flames and some oftheirfriends go with it. They rewrote the stories to give them life again, and to all of fariytale characters. They are giving back so they can help the world with their lessons, andyes, that one part was a Salior Moon refrance, perhaps hinting at the future? ;) Also, a little trick question: Who does the Keeper's design come off from? (You all know this! The question is, who will answer first? His description is in chapter... 2? I think? It's the first apperence he makes, he also references something that would give you a huge hint and is related to mlp.)**


End file.
